My sister the Ghost Luna
by AbsoluteMangaqueen
Summary: You remember Jack's sister? What if she was a ghost and only he knew? Full summary inside. Please read,I'll be very happy! (Rated T for some violence)


Rise of the guardians Fanfic

**Hey guys it's me... Again. I know I'm working on another Rise of the... Fic but I wanted to make another one but it's different. It is totally dedicated to one of my best reviewers and she has always been giving me praise. So please give a cheer for Night Fury 1. This one's for you! Oh, I don't own rise of the guardians or the characters except my own. I don't own Jack frosts sister, just the name. Happy reading my friends! **

You remember Jack's sister? What if it turned out she was a ghost who always watched out for her brother and only he knew? What if he found a way to bring her back but with terrible consequences as the price and one's he can't afford to pay and what if Pitch had the answer? ...

I was flying around as usual, making some storms here and there but I always found myself going back to Burgess. It was where I was born and... Where I had died. I'm a guardian now though but even though my friends are there for me, there is someone who is always by my side. My little sister Luna, she... Okay, she's sort of dead.. And a ghost. She doesn't let it get her down though, she was always happy as long as she was by my side which was all of the time. We keep going back to the lake where I had fallen into when I was alive as a boy. I'll probably remember that day for the rest of my life.

It had started out a normal day like any other. Luna always wanted to go skating for ages and finally she was given the chance on that very snowy, frosty and Icy day. She loved having fun... But.. Not as much as I did. I was always playing tricks on my friends and her. She was the only other sibling I had so every where I went to have fun, she followed. We were inseparable anyway so there was no way that I wouldn't leave her behind. Our mom Karoline had told us to be careful and we did or at least we tried. I had accidentally fallen into the beyond freezing water after I had saved my sister from the cracking Ice while trying to have fun. In fact, I forgot to mention this but that's my center... Fun.

I loved having fun but somehow danger always followed afterwards. Of course there is also one tiny thing I forgot to mention, I'm the only one who can see her and I haven't told anyone.

"Jack? Are you okay, you were spacing out!" Luna looked over at me and flew right in front of me as I looked up into her face.

I could see right through her as I stared up at the moon through her ghostly figure.

"Oh, sorry Luna, I was just thinking about something. Sorry if I scared you or anything." I gave her a smile and she returned it to me.

"I worry about you that's all. I'm just wondering this but we're you thinking about... -"

I gave a sigh as I replied to her question which she probably knew the answer to. "Yeah but don't worry. Like I told you that day wasn't your fault. I should have been more careful but I'm alive now so it doesn't matter... Sorry. I brought it up again, didn't I." I realized that I mentioned that I was alive and she wasn't.

"Don't be silly, it's alright! As long as I'm with you I'm not sad so stop worrying like that. Isn't it time you got back to the Pole? North will be expecting you back."

"Huh, fine, come on then. WIND, take me to the pole! " I laughed as I flew with the the wind, the speed and the acceleration was amazing. The nice breeze of the wind was quite refreshing and I never tired of having fun with it. I laughed again as my sister flew beside me, although she couldn't feel (as in physically feel) she enjoyed it as much as I did. Before long I seen the big pole as I flew straight over it and I went inside.

"North? I'm back!" I looked around until I heard a booming cheerful voice behind me which gave me a scare.

**"Ah! Jack, there you are. I was beginning to think you weren't coming back." He had a big smile on his face as he said the statement with sarcasm. **

"I always come back after having a bit of fun. Fun is my center unless you've forgotten?"

**"Bah! Was trying to be funny! So, good trip?!" **

"Yeah, it was all right, what bout you, any news on Pitch? " He looked up at the big guardian looking hopeful.

**"That... Is what I want to talk to you about. Come with me, we have big news from Manny." **

I followed the guardians in confusion knowing my questions would be answered soon but I have a bad feeling like I don't want to hear it. I looked over to my sister who could tell what I was feeling.

_"Don't worry Jack, I'm sure it's not that bad and even if it is I'll be here for you!" _I gave her a nod with my head and secretly smiled at her so North didn't see me.aI'm glad that no one can hear her either or they'd probably be cracking up and then I'd have to explain the whole whacky story to them and I know what they'd do. They'd probably burst out at me for not telling them sooner or oh no we have to comfort Jack or how could he hide something as big as that. What was going to happen though I'm sure me nor my sister were ever prepared for it.

As North led me through the workshop into the big room with the globe I was very surprised to see that all the three other guardians were gathered. They were happy to see me but I was still surprised as to what they were doing here, even Luna was a bit surprised and that didn't happen too often. We were always in contact with the guardians but they'd only be gathered here unless the situation we had on our hands was dangerous. Boy I had no idea then what I'd be getting myself into and I certainly won't stop now. I'll continue with my story now.

"What are they doing here North? "

**"Manny will explain everything very soon but say hello first. Has been long time, no?"**

The other guardians cam over to say hello.

"Hello there, Frostbite, how ya been. " That's Bunnymund with his quite awesome sounding Australian accent which was quite heavy.

"Hey Jack, Are you still keeping those lovely teeth clean?" She quickly came over but I opened my mouth for her to take a quick peek and Luna gave a giggle.

I closed my mouth as Sandman aka Sandy came over. Of course seeing as he can't see he just made a hand appear above his head and he made it wave at me and He gave me a hug. "Nice to see you told buddy."

North called us over as The man in the moon was ready to speak to us. A light shone on the big G in the middle of the floor and it showed Pitch. We are suprised at that but he'd talk to us in a second, I know he would. A mirror then appeared and we were all tilting are heads to the side in confusion. I looked kind of worried, what if they could see Luna?

_**"It is good to see everyone is well, I have news of Pitch. This may sound and seem very strange but he has been trying to find ghosts as well as trying to find a way to bring them back to life. He has been using the mirrors to spot them. Look into the mirror, you might see something. **_

I was reluctant to look but when I did and when everyone else did they gasped as they saw Luna right behind me holding on to my shoulder. Boy, was I in trouble and not one I'd like to face.

_**"I'm sorry Jack, I already knew that she had been there before but I didn't want to mention it until now. The little girl is someone Jack can tell you about but try and not press him about it. He was trying to keep it a secret so you wouldn't worry but I had no choice. You see, Pitch might have found the way to bring ghosts back." **_

I hadn't wanted them to know like he said but I guess the cat's out of the bag. They could only stare in disbelief at me. They looked to see Luna's sad face in the mirror and they were even more shocked by what The man in the moon said.

**Well, what do you think. I think this is the first time that I've actually had a long first chapter. This is only my fifth fan Fic but I want to make my stories better in any way I can. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. I would love to hear any advice you might have or anything you want me to put into the story. Hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
